The Hidden Treasure
by Niezza Neko-chan
Summary: Sifat remaja yang agresif dan lingkungan buruk menjadikan sosok Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah nakal di balik sikap kalemnya. Namun, ternyata Kami-sama punya 1001 cara untuk mereka yang dikasihi-Nya, yakni menempa sang pirang menjadi Namikaze Naruto yang sesungguhnya dengan menunjukkan apa itu kesakitan akibat lubang galiannya sendiri. Warning: Genderbend!, Inside for More!


A/N(1): Yah, saya balik lagi bawa fict baru bertemakan AU(Alternative Universe). Jika ada yang membenci saya, saya mohon jangan tabok saya ya~

Oke, tanpa basa-basi langsung ke inti. Sebenernya nih fict tuh sequel dari Oneshot saya, tapi entah apa yang dilakukan si sompret bin kampret yaitu kakak saya, sehingga nih fict jadi GAK SEHARUSNYA! shit!

Tapi beruntung juga sih, karna sedikit perombakan kata-kata, fict ini akhirnya jadi fict lain ber-rate M#KetawaNista.

Jadi saya tekankan sekali lagi, M atau mungkin M+!, sehingga jika ada kata vulgar, diksi aneh, pendeskripsian membingungkan, terutama jika ada Lemon/Rape, jangan salahkan kami, karna anda sudah diperingatkan!

Let's Check it Out!

Disclaimer(s): All Character or Anything Else on Naruto WAS NOT Mine!

Genre: Family, Friendship, Romance, & Hurt/Comfort.

Pair: [Mito U. X Naruto N. X Terumi M.] Satsuki U.

Rate: M-M+.

Warning(s): ABAL, AU, Bad!Naru, Bashed Chara, Death Chara(Maybe), GAJE, Genderbend: Fem!Sasuke(Many Others(Maybe)), Lemon, Lime, Miss Typo(s)(Maybe), OOC, Rape, Typo(s)(Maybe), & Others.

"Blablabla" (Perkataan Langsung)

"_Blablabla_" (Flashback Tanpa Deskripsi)

_'Blablabla' _(Dalam Hati)

All is New!

"Hokkaido?"

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu masih belum percaya pada tiket pesawat dalam genggamannya. "Lusa?, sembilan lebih sepuluh menit pagi?" Tertera di sana sebuah nama 'Namikaze Naruto' saat shappire itu menjelajah tulisan berwarna hijau tosca tersebut, hingga akhirnya berhenti hanya untuk menatap _flat _pada wanita bermahkotakan merah darah di hadapannya. "Kaa-san bercanda?" lanjut Namikaze itu _facepalm _dengan menghempaskan punggung pada sofa kasar.

"A-a.." Namikaze Kushina, sang ibunda yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Naruto menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Tidak ada yang salah, Naru-chan," istri dari Minato Namikaze, satu-satunya dokter bedah berdomisili Jepang yang diakui seluruh daratan Eropa selain Tsunade, Mertuanya, itu tersenyum tipis pada putra semata wayangnya. "Kau akan mengunjungi Hokkaido untuk setahun di sana sekaligus pindah sekola-"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Dengan tidak sopannya sang putra memotong, membuat wanita cantik itu mulai mengibarkan helaian-helaian mahkota crimsonnya. Tangan kiri yang sedari awal tersembunyi di belakang tubuh kini telah keluar membawa puluhan surat bertanda International High School of Tokyo pada sampul putihnya, dan meletakkannya di meja kaca yang menjadi pembatas antar mereka. Memungut salah satunya, sang Ibunda membuka surat tersebut dan membaca intinya.

"Detensi satu minggu skorsing akibat memukuli tiga pemain basket Kyoto yang bertandang ke Tokyo untuk_ friendly match_," cokelat madu pada iris Kushina berkilat. "Wow!, putra Kaa-san memang mengagumkan!"

Naruto yang mendengar hanya memutar shappirenya bosan. "Ayolah, Kaa-san, mereka yang memula-"

"Oh," sebelah alis Kushina terangkat naik, cukup heran karena putranya ini tidak gentar sama sekali dengan hawa iblis yang menguar dari tubuh seksinya. "Apa kau pikir Kaa-san peduli?" lanjut wanita berkepala tiga itu sensual.

Satu bulir keringat besar bertengger di belakang surai sang jabrik. "Ingat umur, Kaa-san," dan sukses ucapan Naruto berhadiah benjolan di kepala kuningnya.

Kushina berdehem dan mengembalikan gesturnya ke mode _charming_. "Keputusan kami mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat!. Kau..." tunjuknya mengarah Naruto yang sedikit melebarkan mata. "Akan tetap pergi ke Hokkaido tak peduli apapun..." sang wanita bersidekap sangar. " ...Dan bagaimanapun."

"Tunggu dulu!" Naruto kini menaikkan oktafnya, sedikit tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak ini. "Kami?" shappire itu mengernyit, Kushina mengangguk.

"Ya," balas sang Ibunda semangat. "Ayah dan nenekmu sudah menyetujuinya, juga kau akan tinggal bersama sepupuku yang baru saja kembali dari Havard dan akan mengajar Sastra di SMA-mu yang baru. Ini..." pemilik butik yang sudah merajai persaingan di negeri sakura itu menyodorkan amplop coklat ke arah sang pirang yang dengan cepat menyabetnya. "Ibu sudah mendaftarkanmu di salah satu SMU yang sekiranya pantas, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mendaftar lagi."

_'Kaminari International High School,_' batin Naruto saat terdapat satu kalimat bertengger di sisi kanan atas amplop. Memijit pangkal hidung, dia menghela napas lelah. "Wakatta..." ucap sang pirang pasrah yang tak pelak membuat Kushina merasa lega karena putranya ini tak selalu berontak dengan segala keputusan yang terbuat.

"Tapi aku mengajukan syarat," senyum manis sang ibunda menghilang diikuti seringai setan tak kasat mata Naruto. "Tidak ada pengekangan dalam hal yang seharusnya umum untuk terjadi."

"Hey!, ka-"

"Atau aku akan membakar semua kertas ini dan mengencani Uchiha Satsuki sampai hamil," Kushina mangap-mangap, tak percaya jika dirinya selalu saja kalah dalam argumentasi saat di hadapan putranya ini, apalagi jika menyangkut Uchiha Satsuki, putri bungsu dari rival utamaya dalam perebutan singgasana bidang fashion, siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Okey," Kushina mengalah kali ini, namun hatinya masih saja bersorak senang tatkala membayangkan Naruto berhadapan dengan adiknya di Sapporo nanti. "Kaa-san tidak akan membekukan akunmu," perlahan sudut bibir remaja yang akan menginjakkan kakinya di usia 18 tahun itu terangkat.

"Kaa-san memang yang terbaik," Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah sang ibunda tenang sebelum mencium pipi chubby Kushina. "Arigatou ne, Kaa-san," tutupnya melangkahkan kaki dari ruang keluarga mansion mewahnya dengan tangan kanan melambai tanpa menoleh.

.

.

.

_"Namanya Uzumaki Mito, ciri fisik seperti Kaa-san, hanya saja rambutnya dicepol dua seperti bakpao dengan tatto permata hijau di dahinya. Setidaknya itu yang ada di fotonya saat ini. Dia tinggal di Distrik 09 dengan nomor rumah 23 pada deretan perumahan mewah."_

Dengan mata terpejam Naruto mengingat ucapan sang ibunda sekitar tiga jam yang lalu saat kedua orangtuanya mengantar sampai pintu masuk bandara Haneda. Disertai derai airmata yang menurutnya adalah airmata buaya, dia tersenyum simpul.

Namikaze Naruto, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Tampan tentu saja terpancang dalam parasnya, bahkan ia bisa disebut hampir sempurna di kalangan kaum hawa dengan ukiran-ukiran berkualitas yang dipahat oleh Kami-sama itu sendiri. Tidak hanya berhasil menundukkan Uchiha Satsuki, cewek bak bidadari paling datar di sekolah lamanya, dengan sifat kalem dan murah senyum yang dapat melelehkan salju di puncak Everest, sang pirang pemilik kulit tan dengan tiga goresan bak kumis kucing yang bertengger di masing-masing pipinya itu juga terkenal jagoan dalam segala hal yang berbau negatif untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya. Bagaimana tidak? Tawuran akan selalu ada, parahnya lagi dia berada di garis depan, dan selalunya pulang dengan 100% kemenangan kendatipun darah tak luput untuk membingkai dan beberapa tulang retak. Balap liar, tidak akan ada kata tidak di kamus sang pirang yang telah gonta-ganti mobil dengan mudahnya seperti mengganti baju akibat sering naas jalan raya yang beruntung tidak sampai mengundang sang Malaikat Maut. Dan playboy? Oh, jangan ditanya. Walaupun demikian, sosok Satsuki yang mengetahuinya saja dapat dijinakkan, apalagi gadis-gadis awam lainnya, termasuk Hyuuga Hinata, putri malu nan rupawan dari pemegang saham terbesar di Tokyo International High School dan beberapa perusahaan besar lainnya yang selalu saja pingsan ketika shappirenya mengunci gerakan amethyst sang indigo. Hah, benar-benar sempurna hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Dan di sinilah dia, duduk tenang pada salah satu kursi VIP pesawat yang akan segera menggesekkan bulatan-bulatan karet super jumbonya pada aspal landasan pacu New Chitose Airport beberapa menit lagi, dan tentu saja ditemani seorang penumpang wanita dengan rambut sepinggang bermodel _herringbone _di belakang tubuh, tepat di samping kanan yang selalunya curi-curi pandang ke arah sang Namikaze.

Naruto yang memang sudah menyadari dari awal hanya menyeringai dalam hati. Segera merangkum segala kilas balik gerak-gerik wanita bermahkotakan merah maroon dengan poni panjang depan telinga menyilang di atas dada yang ia perkirakan berusia dua puluhan lebih itu, sang pirang mulai melancarkan strategi dan taktik perang dalam intrik rayuan untuk menakhlukkan sang wanita setelah melepas headset putih yang menyumpal kuping selama perjalanan.

Naruto berdehem dan meluncurkan senyum paling manis dari wajah berrahang kokoh nan keren miliknya, yang mau tak mau membuat perempuan tadi cukup salah tingkah dengan rona tipis menjalar di wajah ayu sang wanita.

"Maafkanlah saya yang telah lancang mengabaikan wanita secantik Anda sejak kita take-off tadi," awalan yang bagus, Naruto. Setidaknya itulah yang terpatri pada benak sang pirang saat keprofesionalannya dalam asmara diuji begitu menyadari jika lontaran kalimatnya telahpun membuat wanita itu semakin salah tingkah.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa," wanita itu tersenyum manis walaupun belum dapat meruntuhkan tembok baja yang melingkupi hati suci sang Namikaze. Poni depan yang menutup indahnya sisi kanan sepasang emerald sang wanita bergoyang pelan, memperlihatkan wajah mempesona perempuan itu secara penuh untuk sesaat.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Wanita itu terkesiap saat Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan tangan terulur untuk berjabat, namun tidak hanya itu saja. 'Namikaze', salah satu marga elit dalam top-5 deretan marga di Jepang.

"Me-Mei Terumi," balas wanita yang menutupi lekuk indah tubuh dengan cardigan biru laut tanpa tanktop itu saat tangan putih dengan kuku bercat miliknya menjabat telapak kekar sang Namikaze._ 'Hangat,' _senyum manis Mei makin nyata saat kulitnya berinteraksi dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk menawan. "Apa Anda transmigran?" ia bertanya. "Atau hanya berpariwisata?" Mei tersenyum kecil setelah tautan dua tangan itu terlepas.

"Tidak keduanya," sepertinya Mei mulai nyaman dalam perbincangan mereka saat terbukti dirinya tidak lagi tegang. "Hanya dipindahtugaskan untuk menjadi guru di Sapporo, lebih tepatnya bagian Biologi di SMU-nya."

Lagi, Naruto mengangguk, dan Mei Terumi harus mengumpat pada diri sendiri saat menyadari dirinya terlalu terbuka, takut pemuda tampan itu menganggapnya wanita gampangan.

"Saya sangat menyukai wanita seperti Anda," Mei terkesiap saat ucapan tak terduga mengalir bebas dari bibir seksi sang pemuda, sangat tidak menyangka. "Menjadi seorang guru, hal yang mempunyai nilai tersendiri saat menyadari bahwa Anda adalah pahlawan tak berjasa," Naruto meneruskan aksinya. "Bekerja tanpa kenal lelah hanya demi memberikan kemajuan pada generasi muda tanpa memikirkan jejak-jejak besar yang telah Anda ukir, tentu itu sebuah kepuasan tersendiri, bukan?" sang Namikaze tersenyum simpul hanya untuk mengokohkan kadar kesempurnaannya.

Mei tertunduk, malu sekaligus senang mendapatkan pujian tak terduga. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Yah, selalunya ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi kami para guru," kedua tangan mulus itu meremas rok jeans biru tua sepuluh senti di bawah pangkal paha gugup. "Membagikan sedikit ilmu yang kami miliki demi mendapatkan benih unggul untuk generasi baru, rasanya menyenangkan!"

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan perubahan mimik wanita seksi di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba ceria disertai wajah tersipu. _'Wanita yang langka,_' batinnya, lalu membalas senyuman sang lawan bicara juga dengan senyum mautnya. "Anda memang menarik, Terumi-san."

"Eh?!" Mei memiringkan sedikit kepalanya imut. Tidak menyadari apa yang dimaksud sang pirang, dia memindai tubuhnya. Dada besar nyata jelas terlihat akibat zippnya sedikit melorot, menampakkan belahan menggiurkan dengan jarak empat senti di atas 'tolok ukur' yang masih tersembunyi. Paha putih mulus tanpa cacat, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang menggiurkan untuk diangkat. Dan apa yang tersusun atas atensi dari sang Terumi adalah penampilannya yang terlalu vulgar, hingga membuat pemuda di sampingnya bergejolak penuh nafsu.

Sang Namikaze yang melihat perubahan mendadak yang lagi-lagi ditunjukkan wajah sang wanita segera tanggap. "Ah, bukan itu maksudku," Mei menoleh ke sumber suara dengan wajahnya yang memerah disertai kilatan emerald berbahaya seakan berkata 'Bicara yang jelas atau kutendang bokongmu'.

"Maksud saya..." seolah intimidasi dari seorang Mei Terumi laksana anak kucing yang merengek meminta disusui, Naruto melanjutkan dengan kalem. "Saya suka dengan Anda yang cepat berubah ekspresi, terlihat sangat kawaii."

Shappire bak lautan tenang yang mengunci emeraldnya, ditambah kata-kata halus semanis madu penuh kesopanan mau tak mau menambah kadar merah pada pipi gembul Mei, membuatnya memalingkan wajah, malu.

"A-arigatou," untung beribu untung Mei tidak melihat seringai rubah Naruto saat ia menggumam, hingga bisa dipastikan rencana sang Namikaze mengalir bebas menuju muara kemenangan.

Perbincangan-perbincangan yang mereka anggap terlalu mengasyikkan, Naruto dan Mei bahkan tidak mendengar pengumuman dari sang kapten burung besi tadi, dan terus berlanjut menuju indera perasa yang tak peka di kala kendaraan pengeksploitasi angkasa itu telahpun berhenti.

"Ah, sudah sampai rupanya," Mei menggetarkan kembali pita suaranya setelah belasan detik mereka terdiam, dan hanya terdengar puluhan derap langkah dari penumpang lain yang berjalan keluar setelah pintu pesawat terbuka. "Terimakasih telah sudi menemani saya berbincang, Namikaze-san, saya sangat bersyukur," setelah berdiri untuk mengambil tas di bagasi atasnya, sang wanita membungkuk hormat ke arah Naruto yang setia duduk tenang akibat aksesnya masih terbatas.

"Yup, sama-sama, dan seharusnya sayalah yang berucap demikian," Naruto meralat. Mei yang mendengarnya terkekeh hanya untuk mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar penuh keanggunan. "Ummm... Terumi-san,"

"Ya?"

Mei yang telahpun berada di ambang pintu kembali menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Naruto yang sudah menenteng ransel hitam bersiap untuk menyusulnya. "Apakah lancang jika saya meminta nomor handphone Anda?" bisikan pelan bernada sensual dan deru nafas yang keluar dari mulut sang Namikaze saat sudah di sampingnya pada telinga kiri membuat sang wanita merinding, membangunkan jutaan kupu-kupu untuk menggelitik perut langsingnya, dan mendesirkan gejolak aneh dalam dada yang berujung dengan memanasnya satu tempat. Wajah.

"A-a-a," Mei berani bersumpah jika dirinya pasti nampak idiot untuk saat ini. Bibir ranum yang terpoles lipgloss sedikit terbuka. Kedua tangannya meremas tali tas erat. Dan tentu saja... hanya diam layaknya patung tanpa bisa berkedip, apalagi melirik sang pemuda.

"Terumi-san?" suara bariton Naruto menghancurkan keterkejutannya, menghempaskan sang wanita untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Mei menepuk pipi kanan pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh dan rona yang memanipulasi fisik dan mentalnya.

"A-ah," desahan Mei terdengar sedikit kasual. "Ya?" Kembali menatap shappire lawan bicaranya, Terumi tak sadar jika ia telah melontarkan pertanyaan singkat yang sama.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Naruto menunjukkan raut khawatir, lalu menempelkan telapak kanannya pada pipi kiri bawah sang wanita, menampakkan wajah merah Mei yang kini semerah buah cherry.

"Y-ya!" Mei kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Bi-bisa Anda ulangi p-pertanyaan yang tadi?" lanjutnya diiringi senyum manis, ia kembali menghadapkan wajah ayunya yang sedikit berkurang rona merah ke arah Naruto.

"Yokatta," Namikaze junior itu melepaskan napas lega sebelum kembali tersenyum simpul. "Apa saya boleh mendapatkan nomor pribadi Anda?" lanjutnya tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

Mei bersorak girang dalam hati, tak menyangka harapan awalnya tercatat dalam buku keberuntungan milik Kami-sama, lalu mengangguk anggun.

"Um."

.

.

.

"Ke arah sini, Namikaze-san,"

Seorang petugas bandara yang diposisikan sebagai penjaga ruang penyimpanan barang-barang dari pesawat kargo para penumpang itu memandu Naruto berjalan ke arah basement bandara Chitose Baru. Dengan ramah-tamah yang telah terseleksi, wanita bermahkotakan cokelat sebahu itu membuka tirai plastik yang menyelimuti sebuah mobil sport warna black-golden setibanya mereka di destinasi."Apa benar ini, Namikaze-san?"

Naruto mengangguk, mengonfirmasi jika kendaraan mewah Peugeot Onyx itu memang miliknya. Membuka pintu kemudi setelah menekan tombol kunci bersandi yang telah keluar dari saku celana, Namikaze junior itu memanaskan mesinnya, mengabaikan petugas tadi yang kini lenyap entah ke mana.

Di tengah reuni yang mempertemukan mobil dengan sang tuan akibat dua hari tak bertemu, Naruto harus terganggu tatkala petugas tadi mengetuk kaca kiri mobil dengan tangan berisi koper besar.

"Ini barang anda yang lain, Namikaze-san."

"Oh," Naruto yang kembali keluar mobil menerima tas miliknya, lalu memasukkan benda berisi pakaian itu ke bagasi. "Arigatou." Lanjutnya berterimakasih. Petugas tersebut mengulum senyum manis.

"Sama-sama," balasnya berojigi. "Dan terimakasih telah menggunakan layanan pesawat kami, semoga tidak mengecewakan." Naruto mengangguk, maklum dengan standarisasi pihak maskapai yang mengharuskan semua pegawainya berpromosi di situasi dan kondisi sesempit apapun.

"Okey," sang Namikaze mengedipkan sebelah matanya binal. Melambai setelah memasuki kokpit mobil, dengan deruman mesin membahana Naruto meninggalkan pegawai yang masih setia melongo tersebut.

Pegawai itu menepuk kedua pipi beronanya pelan, takjub akan segala kedok kebaikan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang dikira sudah berusia dua puluhan lebih tadi.

"D-dia sempurna."

.

.

.

Masih berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang mulai berguguran pada _parking area_, Mei Terumi, wanita yang terlihat gemas itu mengotak-atik _smartphone_-nya kasar.

"Sial!" wanita itu mendesis pelan saat nomor ponsel yang telah puluhan kali ia hubungi belum juga tersambung. "Kenapa tidak aktif di saat seperti ini?!" tak ingin lebih frustasi, Mei baru saja akan menuju taxi area sebelum di hadapannya berhenti mobil sport elegan yang dengan reflek sang Terumi kembali menarik kakinya ke belakang, naik semula ke trotoar jalan.

"Terumi-san," Naruto, sosok yang ternyata pengendara itu keluar dari dalam mobil. Kembali menyapa wanita yang menunjukkan raut keterkejutannya, ia berjalan mendekat.

"A-apa yang Anda lakukan, Namikaze-san?"

"Huh?" Naruto kembali menoleh ke belakang, lalu menunduk untuk tertuju pada koper milik Mei yang kini ada dalam genggamannya. "Tentu saja mengantar Anda pulang." Pemuda pirang yang melihat perempuan itu hanya melongo di tempat saat mendengar jawabannya yang tergolong tanpa beban spontan tersenyum tipis.

"Entah siapapun yang Anda tunggu, saya merasa kurang sependapat jika dengan cerobohnya ia membuat wanita secantik Anda berdiri sendiri di tempat ini." Entah apa yang membuat jantung Mei ingin melompat-lompat, namun yang pasti ucapan seorang yang beberapa waktu lalu baru dikenal itu tak ayal membuat seakan dirinya merasa diprioritaskan.

Naruto yang sudah memasukkan barang bawaan Mei yang masih bergeming dengan posisi awal ke dalam bagasi itu pun mengernyit heran. "Apa Anda tidak mau saya antar?" wanita itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat kupingnya mendengar sang Namikaze kembali buka suara. "Matahari sedang tidak bersahabat hari ini, Terumi-san, apalagi pohon di belakang anda yang sudah mulai merontokkan bulunya."

Mei tersenyum kikuk, lalu berjalan tak yakin menuju Naruto yang sudah membukakan pintu penumpang untuk dimasukinya. "Tenang saja, saya bukan orang brengsek yang akan menculik, merampok, atau hal-hal berbau negatif lain yang menari dalam imajinasi Anda." Namikaze muda itu berusaha meyakinkan Mei yang masih ragu untuk masuk.

"U-um" wanita itu tersenyum salah tingkah, malu karena apa yang diucapkan Naruto tepat sasaran.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Naruto menutup pintu penumpang itu pelan, berusaha membuat Mei merasa nyaman. "Saya hanya tidak ingin Matahari itu merusak keindahan Anda," gurau sang pirang memantapkan mental Mei setelah dirinya masuk, lalu menjalankan mobil mewah itu untuk keluar bandara, bersiap menapak jalanan asing kota besar Sapporo dengan hanya bermodalkan GPS.

"Umm..." Naruto menoleh disaat kupingnya menangkap gumaman pelan wanita di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Terumi-san?" putra Namikaze Minato itu keheranan saat terlihat Mei seperti sedang tidak nyaman. "Apa Anda lapar?, mual?, atau ingin pi-"

"Tidak!" tukas Mei cepat karena tanggap. Kedua tangan mulus yang terekspos akibat singsingan lengan itu meremas ujung bawah cardigannya kalut sebelum mengeluarkan kecemasannya. "Apa..." ia memusatkan atensinya pada sang pengemudi. "Apa Anda penduduk sini?" tanya Terumi begitu penasaran, membuat yang bersangkutan terkekeh.

"Tidak," Mei mengernyit heran atas jawaban lugas Naruto. "Saya juga baru pertama di sini.." sang Namikaze menoleh, mengunci shappirenya pada emerald wanita di sebelahnya. "Untuk menyambung studi." Lanjutnya menambahkan.

"Studi?" lagi, Mei memiringkan kepalanya imut, Naruto mengangguk setelah menghadap jalan.

"Yup, lebih tepatnya satu tahun tiga bulan saya akan ada di SMU swasta dalam kota ini." Naruto kembali menoleh, yang hanya untuk mendapati Mei terkejut bukan kepalang, membuatnya tersenyum manis. "Jangan bilang Anda menyangka saya sudah berkepala dua."

Wanita itu mengangguk cepat tanpa berpikir. "Saya benar-benar berpikir demikian, Namikaze-san," seolah palu besar menghantam kepalanya, Mei reflek menutup mulut saat dirasa ucapannya terlalu frontal. "Ma-maaf."

"Tidak apa," mobilpun berhenti saat _traffict light _di hadapan mereka menyalakan warna merah. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara lain sebelum melanjutkan. "Kebanyakan orang jika kali pertama bertemu memang menganggap umur saya dua puluhan." menjalankan kembali mobilnya ke simpang kanan setelah mendapat akses sang rambu, ia menyambung. "Jadi, anggap saja saya berusia seperti dalam pikiran Anda jika itu memang lebih nyaman," sarannya kembali menoleh dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Dan juga..." Mei yang berusaha melepas kuncian shappire itu belum sempat menggeser atensi saat Naruto melanjutkan. "Saya berharap Anda tidak kecewa dengan kenyataan in-"

"Tidak!" Mei memotong cepat. "Saya tidak sampai berpikiran sejauh itu. Bukan tak suka, hanya tak menyangka," lanjutnya menenangkan mimik sedih yang dipasang sang Namikaze saat kembali mencari fokus jalan.

"Benarkah?!" Naruto menoleh cepat dengan senyum mengembang, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang berseri. Mei mengangguk antusias.

"Umm, tentu saja."

"Baiklah..." dengan cepat Naruto menaikkan level persnelingnya, memecah lalulintas jantung kota dengan speedometer digital yang terus melesat naik.

"Na-Namikaze-san?!" nada Mei terdengar panik yang justru memacu adrenalin Naruto yang sudah membayangkan desahan-desahan sang wanita di atas ranjang nantinya. "Ap-apa Anda ingin membunu-"

"Panggil saya Naruto," Namikaze itu tersenyum menggoda. Awal wajah Mei yang menunjukkan rona, kini terlihat sewarna kapas pertanda dia tidak suka kecepatan, apalagi detik ini digital meter tersebut mempertontonkan angka 162 Km/h yang masih saja merangkak naik.

"Ba-baiklah, Na-Naruto!" Mei menahan napas ketika dengan indahnya Onyx Naruto meliuk, memotong lajur kendaraan-kendaraan dari arah kiri maupun kanan menggunakan kecepatan dan keakurasian tinggi, bahkan sampai melesat di antara mobil lain yang tengah berusaha menyalip bus di lajur kiri. Yah, memang ini jalan tol satu arah, sehingga mereka tidak perlu memikirkan kendaraan dari arah depan. Tetapi, tetap saja berbahaya, bukan?!

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, Mei-chan," balas Naruto lancang, namun itu hanya pancingan, karena ia berharap wanita di sampingnya yang kini menggenggam safebelt erat itu memanggil namanya dengan suffix.

Lesatan mobil sport itu memecah ketenangan. "Ada Polisi!" Mei yang masih memaku pikirannya pada situasi sontak memekik saat Naruto baru saja menyalip mobil patroli yang reflek menyebarkan suara tanda pelanggaran dideteksi.

Naruto mengerling spion, lalu mengaktifkan piston ke-5 nya. Beringsut menaik dengan tenang, kini speedometernya menunjuk angka 228 Km/h. Belum puas akan aksinya, sang pirang menutup pembukaan saat tangan kanannya menggerakkan tuasnya ke level akhir, membuat Peugeotnya memecah gelombang angin dan menghempaskannya kuat pertanda kecepatan mengerikan telah ditetapkan untuk meninggalkan mobil patroli tadi hilang dari pandangan.

Napas Mei tercekat, tak mampu berucap barang sepatah kata pun. Seakan mixer mengaduk perutnya, wanita itu menutup mulut, berusaha agar sarapannya tadi pagi tidak keluar karna efek jetlag belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dan harus diingat, Mei bukanlah sosok yang suka naik barang bermesin walaupun itu motor.

"A-a-aku," napas sang wanita terengah, wajahnya kian memucat. "Aku, aku tak tahan, Naruto-kun!" Naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai, lalu membanting stirnya ke kiri untuk masuk lorong yang menjadi penghubung jalan umum kota Sapporo beberapa kilometer sebelum mencapai pintu masuk tol.

Bunyi suspensi udara yang berguna merenggangkan 'otot' kendaraan terdengar saat Peugeot itu berhenti setelah belasan menit membaur di antara ratusan kendaraan berbagai jenis pada pusat keramaian, tepat di depan toilet umum.

Membuka pintu kasar, Mei segera saja berlari masuk ke salah satu pintu dan menjeblak kloset yang memang tak terkunci secara ganas, hingga terdengar muntahan dari mulutnya, pertanda makanan yang setengah lebur itu kini telahpun keluar kembali.

Belum sempat menikmati pahitnya asam lambung pelebur makanannya dikecap, bulu kuduk Mei seketika berdiri saat terasa sebuah tangan memijat tengkuknya lembut, membuatnya reflek membanting tubuh untuk menghantamkan punggungnya pada tembok penyekat antar satu ruang dengan ruang lain, hingga emerald itu harus melebar tatkala Naruto lah yang ternyata telah masuk bersamanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!" pekik sang wanita tertahan, takut jika ada orang lain mendengar saat di hadapannya kini berdiri sosok Namikaze Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi bersalah, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang menunjukkan raut shock.

"Gomen ne, Terumi-san, saya sungguh tidak menyangka jika Anda kurang suka dengan kecepatan."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" karena otak sang wanita terlalu terkejut, dia tak menggubris ucapan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, hingga membuatnya dengan otomatis mengeluarkan apa saja yang terlintas dari logika melalui desisan pelan namun penuh penekanan. "Ini toilet wanita!" dan sekarang ia pun lupa dengan formalitas.

Naruto tak mengindahkan peringatan dari Mei. Menoleh ke samping kanan, dia menarik gulungan tissu yang menempel pada dinding toilet, lalu mengusap sisa-sisa kotoran pada sudut bawah bibir plum sang wanita. "Karena Anda ceroboh," balas sang Namikze yang masih telaten melakukan tugasnya, memanjakan sang Terumi. "Anda lupa mengunci pintu, Terumi-san," terang sang pirang saat dirasa ucapan awalnya bukan sebuah jawaban.

"T-tap-"

"Sssshhh, diamlah," Naruto memotong dengan telunjuk tertempel pada bibir Mei yang menampakkan semburat. "Jangan berbicara, atau mereka akan berpikir kita sedang 'berolahraga' di tempat umum."

Entah itu akibat malu atau marah, wajah Mei kini memerah padam. "I-ini semua karena kau, brengsek!" umpatnya menyerupai bisikan. Naruto yang mendengar hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya keformalitasan antara kita harus segera diakhiri, Mei-chan," goda Naruto berbisik di telinga kanan sang wanita dengan nada seductive, membuat sebelah pipi mereka kini tertempel satu sama lain.

Bibir ranum Mei sedikit berjarak, tak mampu berkata-kata seolah perpustakaan perangkai katanya mengalami kebakaran akibat jantung memasok lahar panas dengan intensitas besar, membuatnya hanya diam layaknya boneka lilin yang mulai meleleh. Ingin dia mendorong pemuda yang kini menyisakan ruang kosong tak lebih lima senti antar tubuh di hadapannya, namun sayang, seakan semua urat syaraf mengalami pembekuan total, otot kaku laksana dipaku, menjadikan wanita yang terhimpit di sudut toilet itu tetap diam kendati payudaranya kini telahpun bersinggungan lembut dengan dada bidang terselimut kemeja putih tipis sang 'pria'.

"Na-Na-Nami-"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan?" bukannya memperbaiki posisi mereka yang memang telahpun terlihat intim, Naruto kini mengunci tubuh Mei di antara kedua tangan kekarnya. Menempelkan dahi dan hidung mereka, Namikaze junior itu bahkan dapat merasakan napas panas sang wanita yang memburu. "Sepertinya keformalitasan antara kita harus segera diakhiri."

Tidak ada sahutan. Hening, hanya terdengar derap langkah pengguna jasa awam lain yang berjalan dan suara cekikikan beberapa di antara mereka yang mengobrol via handphone. Hangatnya mentari disempurnakan biru langit yang meneduhkan tak ayal membuat pikiran Mei melayang, terbuai dalam pesona sang Namikaze. Perbedaan usia dan tingkah Naruto yang terkesan kurang ajar dan liar pada saat lalu kini lesap, hilang tak berbekas.

Jantungnya kian nyeri, tulang punggungnya serasa ditarik keluar tatkala emerald itu sudahpun menyayu dengan temperatur wajah seorang Mei Terumi menambah derajatnya, menjadikan bibir seksi wanita yang belum genap berusia 22 tahun tersebut bergerak dalam ketidaksadaran.

"Naruto..." belasan detik dalam senyap, pita suara Mei akhirnya digetarkan dalam pose parau seakan pasrah dalam menerima situasi yang akan datang. "...-kun."

Senyum puas tercetak di wajah tampan berkulit tan eksotis sang pirang. Membenarkan posisi yang awalnya sedikit membungkuk karna Mei juga tidak sepenuhnya tegak, dia menunjukkan kehangatan yang nyata memang hangat. "Nah..." Merapikan poni yang menutupi kilau emerald sang wanita, ia buka suara. "Sudah cantik."

Mei masih diam mematung walaupun Naruto kini telah membuka pintu yang sebelumnya terkunci, lalu menjongokkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan pada koridor awam itu, mencoba mencari sela agar dirinya tidak menjadi korban massa.

"Ayo," kembali menoleh, Naruto hanya menghela napas saat Mei masih setia dalam posisinya seakan perempuan itu tengah dibekukan. Dengan sentuhan lembut, ia menarik pergelangan kiri sang wanita, mengajaknya segera keluar sebelum kesempatan mereka untuk menghirup oksigen terkunci.

"Mei-san?" nada itu terdengar sedikit risau dikala Mei tetap saja seperti sebelumnya walau kini mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil. "Mei-san?"

"Kyaa-mmnpphh!" beruntung telapak tangan Naruto yang sebelumnya bergoyang di depan wajah Mei segera membungkam lengkingan nyaring dari sang wanita, hingga gendang telinganya masih bisa beroperasi di saat Kami-sama mengembalikan roh kesadaran dari seorang Terumi.

"Kuakui suaramu memang merdu, tapi alangkah baiknya jika kau menggunakan volume rendah jika berada di ruang tertut-aawww!" segarnya kesadaran yang baru saja kembali membuat Mei mengambil aksi cepat saat kupingnya menggemakan nada sindiran, yaitu... "Kenapa kau menggigit tanganku?!" Ya, menggigit tangan kiri Naruto yang masih membekap mulutnya.

"Hmph!" dengan aksi penggembungan pipi, Mei membuang muka ke arah luar jendela dengan eksprei khas anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ayahnya. "Kau brengsek, sialan, ecchi, hentai, mesum, tak punya sopan santun sama sekali, tak ada etika, tak berperasaan, bua-" dan rentetan umpatan seorang Terumi harus terpotong saat kupingnya menangkap kekehan pelan dari sang penerima. Disertai delikan yang cukup membuat balita menjerit histeris, wanita itu bersidekap yang hanya menonjolkan aset terpenting ke-dua saat tangan mungil miliknya merangsek meminta ruang. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Tidak ada," Naruto berdehem. "Apa kau tadi tidak mendengar jika aku sudah meminta maaf?"

Mei kembali mendengus saat terdengar nada mengalah keluar dari mulut Naruto, belum cukup puas ketika kalimat itu digunakan sebagai tumbal untuk memperbaiki keadaan. "Kau pikir kata 'maaf' itu sudah cukup?!"emerald sang wanita memicing.

"Hah~, okey," helaan napas berat dikeluarkan posisi untuk menghadap sang wanita, ia melanjutkan. "Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menebus segala kesalahan tadi, Ojou-sama?"

Blusshh..

Wajah Mei yang awalnya memerah marah kini semakin memerah, memerah tersipu. "Hmph!" wanita itu kembali membuang muka daripada melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang memelas. "Antarkan aku pulang!"

"Laksanakan!" balas Naruto sembari menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dengan tegas. "Tapi setelah kita makan siang dulu," Mei yang mendengar lanjutan sang pengemudi menoleh cepat, tak terima.

"Aku tidak lap-" hampir saja kalimat yang dilontarkan Mei diluluskan sebelum perut yang tidak sinkron dengan mulut seksi sang wanita berbicara lain. "-ar." lanjutnya pelan disertai kepala tertunduk malu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya kita memang membutuhkan asupan." Tak ingin lagi menegangkan keadaan, Naruto membalas halus, lalu menjalankan mobilnya pelan menuju kafe terdekat.

.

.

.

"Mmnnhh..." sosok wanita berusia 24 tahun yang terbaring di sofa empuk depan TV itu terbangun tatkala onggokan handphone pada meja sampingnya bergetar. Mengerjapkan cokelat madu beberapa kali akibat cahaya luar berlomba masuk memenuhi retinanya, Uzumaki Mito, nama wanita bersurai merah menyala yang dicepol dua itu menggeliat pelan, berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

'_Kushina-nee?_' entah karena nama kakaknya tertera pada layar atau karena kecerahan gadgetnya yang terlalu silau, Mito mengernyitkan alis. "Ya, Kushina-nee?" sekali sapuan pada _screen smartphone-_nya, ia menjawab panggilan sang kakak dengan suara parau khas seorang yang baru bangun.

"..."

"Hmmm?" Mito kembali menautkan alisnya bingung. "Benarkah?" melirik jam dinding digital pada dinding bercatkan putih rumahnya yang menunjukkan angka 02. 57 pm, ia pun berusaha menenangkan saat nada kakaknya terdengar risau. "Mungkin macet, atau mungkin saja ia ada sedikit hambatan di bandara."

"..."

Demi menyelamatkan gendang telinganya, sontak saja Mito menjauhkan kupingnya dari auman macan betina di seberang sana. "Hmmph!, tidak perlu berteriak aku pun dengar, Onee-san!" menggembungkan pipi hanya demi menambah kadar keimutannya, Mito berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju dapur setelah merapikan rok jeans sepuluh senti di atas lutut dari sambungan kulit putih mulus tanpa cela miliknya.

"..."

"Hmmm," Mito hanya menggumam saat air botol mineral dari dalam kulkas yang sudah tertuang pada gelas kaca itu membasahi kerongkongannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menelfonnya saja?" lanjut sang wanita dengan kaki melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar rumah mewahnya.

"..."

"Ya, sekitar jam satu tadi, ditambah perjalanan yang memakan 46 menitan seharusnya dia sudah sampai di sini." Balas Mito yang sudah keluar pagar rumah dengan malas. Menolehkan kepala ke ujung jalan kanan-kirinya, yang ditemukan hanyalah puluhan siswa-siswi Kaminari International High School tengah berjalan dengan beberapa naik sepeda dan mobil pertanda pelajaran sekolah swasta itu telah usai, namun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda akan munculnya sang 'keponakan tercinta'nya. "Tidak ada tanda-tanda mobilnya muncul."

"..."

Beberapa siswa yang berjalan melewati sang Uzumaki mengedip nakal. "Hey, cantik, mau kuajak kencan?" Mito mendecih dengan kondisi kuping kiri masih bertengger handphonenya. Memberikan tatapan datar, ia pun berbalik masuk halaman dengan menghempaskan pagar semi-otomatisnya garang.

"Dasar bocah!" entah sadar atau tidak, penampilan seorang Uzumaki Mito saat ini memang menggugah birahi para lelaki normal. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tinggi badan proporsional yang disokong kulit putih tanpa cela, tubuh ramping nan seksi jelas tercetak di balik kaos hijau daun berpadu rok jeans yang ketat mempertontonkan lekuk bawah perut kecil yang sedikit melengkung ke belakang akibat tarikan bokong menggiurkan miliknya. Dipadankan dada yang jelas-jelas menonjol keluar dikarenakan ukurannya F-cup, apalagi dirinya kini tak memakai bra maupun tanktop, tak ayal Mito akan menjadi pusat atensi bagi mereka kaum adam yang dirasa masih normal dalam orientasi seksual.

"..."

"Hn, tidak ada," wanita bak kilapan permata itu kembali melanjutkan perbincangan dengan putri pamannya setelah kembali masuk rumah. Mendudukkan kembali bokongnya, Mito menghela napas lelah akibat kecerewetan sang kakak sepupu yang terlalu khawatir jika menyangkut 'keponakan' yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya. Maklum saja, perempuan berwajah malaikat ini sudahpun berada di negeri paman Sam sejak usianya menginjak 5 tahun akibat ayahnya, Uzumaki Arashi, dipindahtugaskan kakeknya untuk mengelola perusahaan keluarga besar Uzumaki yang bergerak dalam pertambangan minyak mentah. "Biasa, bocah labil, hanya berharap jika hari pertamaku kerja nanti tidak mencium hal yang merepotkan."

"..."

"Hn," Mito memutar cokelat madunya pelan. "Lalu, apa kau meminta aku berteriak meminta tolong pada setiap manusia untuk mencari orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu di seluruh pelosok kota 'kecil' Sapporo, begitu?" sang Uzumaki pun mulai jengah dengan sikap Kushina ini. "Ayolah, Onee-san, dia sudah besar, tak mungkin dia tersesat di saat alamat rumah sudah pada genggamannya," wanita itu berusaha menenangkan. "Lagi, jika memang dia tersesat, menuju kantor Polisi pasti sudah dilakukannya."

"..."

_'Shit!_' putri tunggal Uzumaki Arashi itu mengumpat dalam hati, berusaha menemukan sifat cueknya semula. "Wakatta, wakatta," ucapnya memutus koneksi, lalu melempar gadgetnya ke samping asal.

Mito menengadah. Menjelajah langi-langit tempatnya berteduh, ia berharap menemukan solusi dalam menghadapi bocah bebal putra sepupunya ini nanti. Dan tiba-tiba, wajah yang semula menampakkan keanggunan kini menjadi lebih anggun tatkala senyum miring memoleh ekspresinya.

"Mari kita menapaki dunia kedewasaan, Namikaze Naruto."

To be Continue...

A/N(2): Sumpah ini bukan ide saya, karena saya di sini hanya sedikit menambahkan diksi yang sekiranya perlu. Dan jika rencana kami berjalan mulus, maka chap depan diperkirakan akan terasa gerah. ^_^

Dan untuk yang menantikan fic saya yang lain, berikut ini sedikit info:

Lost on Another Dimension: 1437 word(Target 10k+)

A Legend of Cold Fire: 4897 word(Target 10k+)

Remains for a Hope: 0 word(Target ?)

Jika anda bertanya persentase dalam penggarapan, saya tidak bisa menunjukkannya, karena saya memang berdasar pada mood. Tetapi, saya bisa jamin jika fict Adventure tadi akan selalu di atas10k.

Preview Next Chap:

/"Le-lebih cepat! Aaahh!"/ "Shit! Lubangmu terasa sempit!"/ "A-aku... aku... aku keluar~!"/ "Konan? Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya di Hotel tempat kami menginap?"/ "Na-Naruto-kun?"/ "Saya perlu referensi tentang reproduksi, sensei,"/ "Darah siapa yang ada di sprei kamar tidurku, Namikaze?!"/

Lastly... sekian dari kami, sampai jumpa di next chap.


End file.
